


The Dave Chronicles

by john_the_egbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john_the_egbert/pseuds/john_the_egbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of his father and a terrifying but non life threatening car crash, John Egbert, a lost and confused boy, starts seeing Dave. Everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dave Chronicles

The first time I met Dave… it was… well, it was weird, to say the least. It wasn’t what I thought that the first meeting with my true love would be at all, that’s for sure. It went a little something like this.  
It was late that night. About three in the morning, actually. I mean, I think. It’s hard to remember. I had been coming back from my father’s grave. It had been his funeral the day before, and I ended up staying at his grave and crying until three in the morning. It got so cold, I had to go home.  
On my drive I was drowsy, that was no doubt. A long day full of crying and being comforted by people was really tiring. I probably shouldn’t have been driving, but I was. I mean, I had to get home, and AI was alone! What else could I do?  
Half way home I started to nod off. The dark road was boring my hurt and tired red puffy eyes, and my red nose kept sniffing. I couldn’t help myself.  
Quick blinks turned into slow blinks, then slower. By the time I was almost home, I had nodded off in the driver’s seat, the car still going down the road.  
The thing that woke me was the loud thunk of a bird hitting the front window of my car, the glass shattering and covering me as I screamed.  
I held onto the wheel tightly, but in the commotion my glasses had been knocked off, and I couldn’t see anything but dark and bright blurs or the night and my headlights.  
Then I went into the ditch.  
It was terrifying.  
I cried a lot, but I only had a few cuts from the glass, maybe a bump on my head from hitting it once I crashed.  
I wasn’t expecting anyone to be there as I pushed my head back, a breath escaping my lips.  
“Hey.” A voice called though.  
The voice was soft and deep. Obviously a male, but not older than me. About my age, I guessed. Much manlier than me though, my voice was high and kind of squeaky.  
My blue eyes snapped open in sudden fear and I looked to the left where the voice had come from.  
But no one was there.  
“Hey, yo.” The voice came again. I heard the shuffling of feet in the grass. Suddenly, out of the dark, a hand came and touched me gently on the cheek. “You alive, man?”  
I yelped out in fear and pulled away, my blue eyes going wider than ever.  
The man must have turned a flash light on though, because suddenly a bright light was shining in my eyes.  
“Fuck, sorry.”  
The light went to him. Yeah, it was a flashlight.  
The man was taller than me. A lot taller actually, he was probably about six feet.  
But then again, I was only five.  
I looked up at his face and noted his almost white blonde hair, and the aviators on his face.  
Who wore shades in the middle of the night? Could he even see?  
He was wearing a simple red plaid button up shirt, the sleeves pushed up his arms. He also had tight skinny jeans on, and though it was dark, I think he had converse on.  
Red, maybe?  
“You okay, man? No need to be scared, I’m no bad guy. Just saw you crash though, you fucking screamed a lot, like damn. You ‘kay?”  
I watched him his with my big blue eyes. For some reason, fear filled my senses. Like I wasn’t supposed to be doing this. I wasn’t supposed to be here.  
My dad wasn’t supposed to of died. I wasn’t supposed to of crashed. And fuck, I wasn’t supposed to be talking to this man.  
But I did anyway.  
“How can you see?” I asked, my voice shaky and quiet.  
“What?” He replied with, making a bit of a face.  
“How can you see?” I said again, my voice a little less shaky.  
“The fuck do you mean, dude?” He took a step closer, his face almost worried. “Did ‘ya hit ‘yer head?”  
“What? No.” I lied. I don’t know why I lied. I just did. “You have shades on. How can you see?”  
He laughed slightly, his hand wiggling the flashlight. “This baby right here.” He spoke, his voice charming. “But I don’t think that’s ‘a importance right now. I think you’re what’s important right now.”  
I blushed.  
Why?  
No fucking clue.  
“But you don’t know me.” I said, my eyes going to the wheel that my hands were still holding tightly. My knuckles looked white in the dim light.  
“Yeah but... You just got in a fucking car crash. Come on, Let me take ‘ya home and fix ‘ya up, kay? No charge.” He flashed me a smile that I caught from the corner of my eyes, my hands gripping tighter. “Come on, babe.”  
Why would he call me babe? It was weird.  
He was weird.  
I was going to go with him, though.  
He opened the door and smiled at me again, his larger hands gently grabbing mine and pulling them away from the wheel.  
“Just relax…” He spoke. “Everything will be okay…”  
I let out a shuddering breath and let my hands grip his instead of the wheel, a bit of blood on them.  
I think I was a little cut up from all the glass.  
“Come on now, time to get up.” He said, pulling me. “Don’t worry, I got ‘ya.”  
I winced and jumped up as he pulled me, my head spinning and throbbing. It had hurt a while ago from crying, but fuck, after getting hit, it hurt so much worse now.  
“Ow…” I breathed out, leaning into his chest right away. He was so tall… and warm. He smelled nice, too.  
“’Yer head hurt?” He asked, looking down at me with a concerned look.  
“Yeah…” I breathed out, holding his hands tighter to try ignore the pain.  
“Don’t worry, dude. I don’t live far, come on. We’ll be there soon.” He turned me around and held my hands to my chest, leaning over me slightly as he walked me down the road.  
I kept my eyes closed as my head throbbed; a few tears slipping down my cheeks. I was a wimp.  
“So,” He finally spoke up after a bit. “Why were ‘ya out drivin’ this late, hmm?”  
I could feel his chest moving on my back. His voice was loud and deep, his breath warm.  
“I... I uh,” I mumbled, forgetting for a second.  
I quickly remembered, though. I mean, how could I ever forget this much pain? Fuck.  
“I was… at a funeral...” I mumbled. It hurt to speak.  
“This late?” He asked, holding me tighter and closer.  
“Yeah I… I mean, No. It ended a while ago… But I, I stayed. At the grave. My… My fathers, grave.” It was so painful to say, and by the time I finished, I had tears streaming down my face.  
“Hey babe, hey. Shhhhh shhh. Don’t cry, please don’t cry… I understand how much it hurts, okay? I understand. It’ll be okay baby…”  
I still didn’t understand why he was calling me things like babe and baby, and why he cared so much, but I was lost. I was hurt physically and mentally and I just wanted to be held. So I let him. I let him hold me and whisper to me. I let him tell me that it was going to be okay.  
I think I believed him. Maybe just for a little bit.  
We started walking again once I stopped crying, and it didn’t take us long to turn down the driveway of a dark mini home.  
It was broken down and grungy looking, and the small porch light was dirty and flickered. It was the only house around though, so not like I cared.  
“Come on…” The man spoke talking me to the door and opening it.  
As I looked inside, I noticed that woah, I didn’t know the man’s name already.  
But oh well.  
I looked inside to see a dim living room. The paint on the walls was chipping and dirty, and the couch was cut up. The TV was nice, though. It didn’t fit in with the house. Neither did the game consoles, or the DJ equipment to the right.  
He must have had enough money to spend, he just didn’t care about his house, or something.  
“Sorry it’s so messy.” The man said, kicking a pizza box on the floor out of the way and knocking some soda bottles off of the coffee table and onto the floor.  
“Come here, come sit. Let me clean your cuts, okay baby?”  
I gave him a bit of a weird look but I went anyway, sitting on the somewhat dirty couch as he left the room. This whole situation was more than weird, but I was just so confused and lost. What was I supposed to do? My head hurt like crazy.  
I groaned and put his head in my hands, and coughed a bit. I coughed up blood into my hands. That probably wasn't good. I wiped it off onto the already dirty couch and tried to relax as I waited.  
The man soon came back in the room, a first aid kit in his hands and a worried expression on his face. “You doing okay?” He asked as he sat by me.  
When I didn’t reply he looked up from the first aid kit. “John?”  
I never told him my name. I never said it was John, or anything. It was in fact John, but… I never said so… How did he know?  
I let out a shuddering breath and looked up at him.  
He must of noticed my fear, because he quickly spoke. “I saw your driver’s license in the car! Don’t you remember?”  
I didn’t.  
But how else would he know?  
I nodded and looked away.  
“Are you okay, John?” He asked, taking my hand oh so gently and dabbing a few cuts with a cotton ball. It stung.  
I flinched.  
“Yeah um,” I said, speaking for the first time in forever. “Just… dizzy. Confused.”  
“I can understand that.” He said, taking my other hand gently and dabbing at the cuts. “It’s going to be okay. You can stay here tonight, don’t worry. You must be so tired! You can sleep in my bed; I’ll sleep on the couch.”  
I nodded and breathed out slowly.  
“You don’t have a concussion.” He said, pushing some of my hair behind my ear gently. “I know, I’ve gotten enough of them. You wana go sleep now?”  
Instead of answering, I looked to the man, my eyes on his shades.  
“Who are you?” I asked, my voice a little shaky.  
“I’m Dave.” He replied, flashing me a charming smile. “Your future.”


End file.
